PTSD gestion
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: PTSD : post traumatique stress disorder. Alors qu'ils essayent de protéger Sofia, Finch souffre d'une attaque de panique, conséquence de son enlèvement par Root. A la fin de l'épisode, John l'emmène boire une bière pour qu'ils en parlent et...


**PTSD gestion**

- Est-ce que ça doit forcément être une bière ?

Reese coula un regard en coin à son partenaire et sourit en avisant son expression pincée.

- Non, ce que vous voulez, Finch.

L'informaticien eut une brève hésitation, jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui, puis bifurqua dans une ruelle. Reese lui emboita le pas, curieux de voir où il allait les conduire.

- J'ai envie de quelque chose de plus fort, avoua Finch à mi-voix.

L'ex agent de la CIA ne commenta pas, même si intérieurement il tourna plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête. Quelque chose de plus fort pour… quoi ? Se détendre ? S'aider à parler ? Oublier ?

Quelques rues plus loin, Finch les fit pénétrer dans un bar d'allure modeste, non sans examiner les alentour une nouvelle fois auparavant, sa tête bougeant d'un mouvement léger et vif de droite à gauche, comme l'oiseau qui lui servait de patronyme.

Reese posa une main au bas de son dos pour l'encourager à entrer, tout en ouvrant la porte de l'autre.

- Vous êtes en sécurité tant que je suis avec vous, dit-il gentiment. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Finch lui adressa un regard d'excuse et hocha la tête, forçant les muscles de ses épaules à se détendre.

Le patron du bar les salua d'un signe de tête et désigna une table un peu isolée des autres, dans une alcôve.

- Votre table vous attend, même chose que d'habitude, Mr. Patridge ?

- S'il vous plaît, Bob. Et une bière pour mon ami.

Reese haussa les sourcils mais attendit qu'ils soient installés pour commenter :

- Je ne vous voyais pas en habitué de ce genre de lieu, _Mr. Patridge_.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Finch en évitant son regard. Je me rends ici disons… en situation de crise.

L'information piqua l'intérêt de Reese qui examina l'endroit de plus près. Le bar avait du cachet, avec ses panneaux de bois aux murs et ses fauteuils recouvert d'un tissu imitation tapisserie. Les chandeliers en fer ouvragés disséminés dans la salle chassaient les ombres dans les recoins sans les faire disparaître, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère intime. Et surtout, les lieux étaient déserts.

- C'est calme, constata l'ex agent de la CIA. Je peux voir pourquoi vous venez ici. Je ne vois pas en revanche comment le propriétaire rentre dans ses frais…

Le-dit propriétaire arriva pour déposer leur commande et Finch attendit qu'il soit repartit pour répondre.

- Certaines… subventions, l'aident à maintenir ses finances.

Reese eut un sourire en coin et porta son verre de bière à ses lèvres. Finch l'imita avec sa vodka et ils sirotèrent un instant l'alcool en silence.

- Ce que vous avez dit à Sofia…, hésita Finch. Que vous aviez été perdu pendant longtemps…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Reese.

- Ce n'est plus le cas ?

- La plupart du temps, non.

Finch chercha son regard mais ne pu rien y déchiffrer.

- La plupart du temps ?

Reese se pencha légèrement vers lui et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- J'étais perdu quand Root vous a enlevé, avoua-t-il.

Finch retira son bras d'un mouvement brusque et son visage se ferma.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-il sèchement.

Et comme pour souligner sa décision, il avala la moitié de son verre à grandes lampées. Reese se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et détailla son employeur d'un œil pensif, le regard qu'il aurait adressé à une serrure qui lui résistait. Ok pour boire, mais pas pour parler ?

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et laissa l'alcool descendre lentement dans son gosier, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement. Son expérience avec Root avait visiblement secoué Finch mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à évaluer à quel point. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été dit ? Elle n'avait pas blessé physiquement l'informaticien mais Reese savait pour l'avoir constaté plus d'une fois dans les salles d'interrogatoire de la CIA que certaines blessures mentales étaient plus douloureuses…

Finch faisait tourner le fond d'alcool qui restait dans son verre, les yeux fixes. S'il n'était pas prêt à parler, peut-être Reese pouvait-il montrer l'exemple.

- La première fois que j'ai été capturé par l'ennemi, commença-t-il, c'était pendant une mission en…

- Irak, avril 2004. Je connais votre dossier, Mr. Reese.

- Je sais que vous connaissez mon dossier, Finch, reprit-il sans impatience. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti alors n'y est pas écrit. La solitude et la peur dans cette cave humide, sombre. Le sentiment d'impuissance, attaché à un anneau au mur comme un chien. La tension qui envahissait tout mon corps chaque fois que des pas approchaient de la porte.

Finch cessa de faire tourner son verre mais ne leva pas les yeux.

- Quand cette bombe à explosé, balayant la maison juste au dessus de moi, j'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était venue. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que j'ai eu des pensées nobles, la fierté de tomber pour mon pays, etc, mais la seule chose qui occupait mon esprit, c'était la terreur.

Finch croisa finalement son regard et Reese eut le temps d'y lire un mélange de méfiance et de compassion avant qu'il ne se détourne à nouveau.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça, Mr. Reese ?

L'ex agent songea que son partenaire savait exactement pourquoi mais ne formula pas sa pensée à voix haute. A la place, il dit :

- Quand je vous ai retrouvé, à la gare, vous m'avez dit que vous ne comptiez pas sur moi pour venir vous chercher… Mais vous saviez que je le ferais n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, Finch ?

L'informaticien s'agita, mal à l'aise. Puis, comme à regret, il murmura :

- Je sais.

Reese sourit légèrement et, à nouveau, posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Parlez-moi, Harold. Vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je suis juste là, prêt à vous écouter.

Finch fixa la main posé sur son bras. Large, calleuse. Une main qui sentait sans doute la poudre et l'huile, capable de briser des articulations, d'étrangler, et qui diffusait pourtant à travers ses vêtements une chaleur réconfortante.

- Je pense qu'il va me falloir un autre verre, Mr. Reese

L'ex agent de la CIA hocha la tête et se leva pour aller dire quelques mots au barman. Quand il revint avec la bouteille de vodka, Finch haussa les sourcils.

- Est-ce une nouvelle technique pour m'inciter à vous livrer mes secrets ? M'enivrer ?

Reese eut un sourire en coin et remplit son verre sans répondre. Puis, il reposa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Finch comme si c'était là sa place naturelle – et l'informaticien eut l'impression que, pour l'instant du moins, c'était le cas.

- J'écoute, Finch, l'encouragea-t-il.

Et le contact entre eux fut comme une ancre pour Finch à mesure qu'il revivait les heures qu'il avait passé avec Root. Sa frayeur à l'idée qu'elle puisse décider à tout moment de le blesser, ou pire, de blesser un innocent qui aurait commis la seule erreur de les approcher de trop près – ou de lui être utile, comme cette femme qu'elle avait presque empoisonnée. Son impuissance et son horreur face au traitement qu'elle faisait subir à Weeks, puis son sentiment de trahison et de colère quand ce même Weeks avait voulu le tuer. Le doute – avait-elle en partie raison, avait-il fait une erreur en livrant la machine à des assassins ?

Quelque part entre deux confidences, Reese avait commencé à caresser l'intérieur de son avant-bras avec son pouce, traçant des cercles légers sur le tissu et Finch eut la pensée incongrue qu'il aurait du retrousser ses manches – ce qu'il ne faisait jamais – pour sentir directement contre sa peau les doigts de l'autre homme.

Quand il se tu finalement, Reese continua un moment son manège avant de retirer sa main, comme à regret, et de s'en servir pour porter son verre à ses lèvres. Finch l'imita, une partie de lui espérant noyer ce soudain sentiment de perte dans l'alcool.

- Vous devriez peut-être manger quelque chose, remarqua Reese quand l'informaticien peina à reposer son verre sur la table sans le renverser.

Finch haussa les épaules. L'alcool avait tracé un chemin de chaleur le long de sa trachée, jusqu'à son estomac et le bar semblait plus brillant que d'habitude. Les ombres autour des chandeliers dansaient lentement et il se sentait bien. Mieux que depuis longtemps. La coupure dans sa main ne l'élançait même plus.

- Ce que vous avez dit à Sofia… énonça-t-il d'une voix que l'alcool rendait traînante.

- Oui ?

Il se pencha vers Reese par dessus la table, pour mieux distinguer son expression, et une main sur son épaule le retint au moment où il allait renverser la bouteille. Il songea vaguement que la chaleur de cette paume contre lui était agréable, à cet endroit aussi.

- Finch ? l'appela son partenaire.

Et il y avait une note inquiète dans sa voix, même si dans ses yeux dansait une lueur d'amusement. A moins que ça ne soit un reflet des chandeliers. Finch se concentra.

- Vous lui avez dit… que nous étions amis.

- N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes ?

Et Reese avait repris ses mouvements de doigt circulaire, sur son épaule cette fois.

- Je me demande… murmura Finch. Peut-être sommes-nous quelque chose d'autre.

La main sur son épaule glissa le long de son bras, pressa légèrement et disparu. A nouveau, il eut cet étrange sentiment de perte, de manque.

- Quelque chose d'autre, répéta Reese, platement.

Et si les sens de Finch n'avaient pas été noyés d'alcool, il aurait sans doute perçu la contrainte dans sa voix, la tension dans sa posture.

- Quelque chose de plus ? offrit-t-il

Et il tendit le bras vers la main qui avait quitté son épaule, en quête de cette chaleur réconfortante, de ce contact qui le reliait à l'instant présent, loin de Root, sa folie et sa violence. Reese le regarda entrelacer leurs doigts, sans l'en empêcher, sans l'y aider non plus.

- Vous êtes ivre, Harold, murmura-t-il d'une voix troublée.

- Oui en effet, accepta aisément l'informaticien. Alors peut-être me pardonnerez-vous…

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il se pencha et effleura les lèvres de son partenaire. Quand Reese ne réagit pas, trop surpris peut-être, il s'enhardit et donna un coup de langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Reese eut une inspiration hachée et recula.

- Ne me tentez pas, Harold. Je suis seulement humain.

- Vraiment ? Quelle chance, c'est mon cas aussi, marmonna vaguement l'informaticien en se levant soudain de son fauteuil.

Il trébucha au premier pas et Reese fut immédiatement à ses côtés.

- Voulez-vous me conduire jusqu'au bar, Mr. Reese ? Il semble que j'ai quelques problèmes de coordination.

- N'avez-vous pas assez bu ? répondit son partenaire avec réprobation, s'exécutant néanmoins.

Leurs épaules et leurs hanches s'effleuraient à chaque pas et quand Finch pu finalement s'appuyer sur le comptoir, Reese s'écarta de lui comme s'il se brûlait.

- Mr. Patridge ?

- Bob, pouvez-vous me donner la clef ?

Le barman eut un sourire en coin et se tourna pour attraper ce que Finch lui demandait derrière une bouteille.

- Merci, Bob.

- A votre service, Mr. Patridge.

Reese observa la scène avec une nervosité grandissante, devinant, craignant de demander confirmation.

- Voudriez-vous être assez aimable pour me conduire à l'étage, Mr Reese ?

Comment pouvait-il encore faire des phrases alambiquées avec les trois quart d'une bouteille de vodka dans l'estomac ?

- Mr Reese ?

Finch leva sur lui des yeux voilé par l'ivresse et la sensation fantôme de ces lèvres sur les siennes réveilla au creux de ses reins une sensation de chaleur longtemps endormie. Il déglutit et s'approcha de son partenaire, offrant son bras. L'aisance avec laquelle Finch s'y appuya lui serra la gorge. L'alcool avait manifestement grignoté les barrières de l'autre homme et il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir honoré qu'il se laisse aller ainsi en sa compagnie ou maudire son inconscience.

L'ascension fut pénible mais finalement, ils parvinrent devant une porte et Finch s'efforça d'introduire la clef dans la serrure.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit Reese après sa troisième tentative infructueuse.

Il s'empara de la clef, s'efforçant d'ignorer que son cœur manquait un battement quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Bon sang, il n'était plus un adolescent.

La pièce était petite et sobre, les murs nus, le lit fait et une seconde porte entrouverte laissait entrevoir une salle de bain. Finch relâcha son partenaire et tituba jusqu'au lit ou il s'assit avec un soupire de soulagement. Desserrant sa cravate et se débarrassant de ses chaussures, il leva les yeux vers Reese qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Que faisons-nous ici, Finch ? questionna-t-il, tendu.

- A moins que vous ne soyez prêt à me porter jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Mr Reese, je pense attendre ici que le taux d'alcool dans mon sang redescende assez pour me permettre de me déplacer par moi-même.

L'ex agent de la CIA examina à nouveau la pièce, d'un regard professionnel cette fois, notant la fenêtre dans la salle de bain, jaugeant la serrure sur la porte.

- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, décida-t-il.

Finch sourit et tapota le lit près de lui.

- Raison pour laquelle vous allez me tenir compagnie. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il après un temps, soudain incertain.

Reese soupira et referma la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre son employeur. Il hésita un instant, puis se décida à s'asseoir sur le lit – en l'absence de chaise, l'autre alternative aurait été de rester debout et à en juger par l'état de Finch l'attente risquait d'être longue.

- Est-ce que vous avez un jeu de carte ou quelque chose pour passer le temps ?

Finch eut un rire bas, presque un ronronnement.

- J'avais quelque chose d'autre en tête, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de son partenaire.

Reese tressaillit et Finch le sentit se tendre encore plus quand il entreprit de faire remonter sa main. L'ex agent de la CIA saisit son poignet et l'immobilisa, sans brutalité mais fermement.

- Je sais ce que vous avez en tête, Finch – et sa voix, soudain rauque, fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'informaticien. Mais vous avez bu, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites.

- Vraiment ? marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Il essaya vainement de libérer sa main, tendit l'autre qui fut capturée de même. Il cligna des yeux en comprenant qu'il était prisonnier puis, sans laisser à Reese le temps de réagir, il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Finch, _s'il vous plaît_ !

Insensible à la note désespérée dans la voix de son partenaire, Finch nicha son visage au creux de son épaule, frottant sa joue contre son torse.

- Réfléchissez-y un instant, John, dit-il avec amusement. De tous les bars de New York, je vous aurais emmené dans celui où j'ai une chambre à l'étage juste par hasard ? Je suis peut-être ivre maintenant mais je ne l'étais certainement pas quand j'ai choisi de venir ici…

La respiration de Reese se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Relâchant les poignets de Finch, il saisit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, caressant son palais avec sa langue, avec une avidité qui fit gémir son partenaire.

- Vous aviez prévu ça ? murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, descendant le long de sa mâchoire. Nous deux, ici ?

- C'est une éventualité… qui a traversé mon esprit… admit Finch, la respiration irrégulière.

Reese embrassa son cou, suçant et mordillant la peau sensible derrière son oreille tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient sa chemise, avide de peau nue. Finch l'imita et quand les doigts élégants de l'informaticien firent rouler un téton déjà durcis, l'ex agent de la CIA ne pu retenir un halètement. Il ôta à Finch sa chemise, s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture sans cesser de l'embrasser.

L'informaticien se tendit et Reese se figea immédiatement, levant des yeux interrogateurs sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas… hésita-t-il. Depuis l'accident, je…

Il y avait quelque chose d'incertain et d'effrayé dans ses yeux et Reese sentit une tendresse infinie envelopper son cœur. Il embrassa son front, ses paupières, ses joues.

- Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, Finch… Harold… chuchota-t-il. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire pour m'arrêter.

Il sentit son partenaire se détendre un peu et des mains légèrement tremblantes reprirent leur exploration, courant sur ses flancs, remontant dans son dos quand Reese s'agenouilla, se crispant dans ses cheveux quand il déboucla la ceinture et baissa la fermeture éclaire.

Finch haleta quand son partenaire embrassa son érection à travers le tissu, remontant par petites touches le long de son membre et terminant par un coup de langue sur le gland, puis recommençant en massant cette fois ses testicules d'une main, avec une douceur et une lenteur à rendre fou.

- John… Je vous en prie, gémit-il.

Reese eut un petit rire et cette vibration contre son membre le fit haleter. Il tira légèrement les cheveux de son partenaire en représailles, lui arrachant un grognement.

- Soyez gentil si vous voulez obtenir ce que vous désirez, Finch, le taquina-t-il, sa voix juste un chuchotement rauque.

_- S'il vous plaît._

Décidant qu'il l'avait suffisamment fait languir, Reese libéra son érection de sa prison de tissu et fit courir ses lèvres sur toute la longueur, avant de prendre le gland en bouche, faisant tourner sa langue sur tout le pourtour.

- Ah. Ah. _Ah !_ émit Finch, pantelant.

Reese sentit sa propre érection grandir en réaction et, tout en prenant Finch en bouche de plus en plus profondément, il déboucla sa propre ceinture.

L'informaticien le surpris en glissant un pied entre ses jambes, frottant son membre avec une dextérité inattendu qui lui tira un grognement de plaisir.

- Lit, marmonna-t-il, appuyant une main sur sa nuque pour le tirer vers le haut.

- A vos ordres, Finch, sourit son partenaire.

Il aida Finch à s'étendre sur le côté, celui de sa hanche saine, et acheva de lui ôter son pantalon et son boxer avant de déshabiller à son tour. Une fois nu, il s'apprêta à s'allonger à côté de lui pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés mais son partenaire émit un bruit désapprobateur.

- Dans l'autre sens, ordonna-t-il. Je veux pouvoir vous toucher aussi.

Plus qu'enthousiaste à cette idée, Reese obtempéra et s'étendit contre lui avant de le reprendre en bouche. Finch l'imita et l'ex agent de la CIA eut un halètement surpris en découvrant que l'informaticien n'était pas doué que pour le code, et de loin. En quelques minutes, Finch l'amena au bord de l'orgasme, avant de l'y maintenir, sa langue jouant sur son gland en arabesque, la tension accumulé devenant presque une souffrance.

- Harold… geignit-il

- Juste… un instant…

Comprenant qu'il voulait que l'orgasme les atteigne au même moment, Reese lécha son index et l'introduisit dans l'intimité de son partenaire, trouvant presque immédiatement le point le plus sensible et appuyant. Il sentit Finch se tendre sous lui, puis l'informaticien descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à la base de son membre et déglutit, le faisant basculer. Le plaisir les balaya tous les deux par vague, les laissant pantelant et essoufflés.

Quand Reese se fut suffisamment reprit pour changer de position et venir enlacer son partenaire, il constata avec un sourire affectueux qu'il s'était endormi. Faisant confiance à son instinct pour le réveiller en cas de problème, Reese rabattit les couvertures sur eux et, après avoir effleuré des lèvres la tempe de Finch, il ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

J'ai commencé à publier un roman yaoi/slash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )


End file.
